


How did it even happen?

by Domik



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anniversary, F/F, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 07:21:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Domik/pseuds/Domik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison and Lydia celebrating their first anniversary and some Sterek at the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How did it even happen?

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what has happened. I'm really sorry for this. This is my first try to write smut so don't be harsh on me.  
> Probably not the allydia you want.
> 
> Also English isn't my mother language so my apologies for all the mistakes.  
> DISCLAIMER: I do not own Teen Wolf or any of it's characters and so on.

Lydia Martin was waiting in the hotel room for Allison Argent. She put the best lacy lingerie on and had short, tight dress. An expensive champagne with a bow was standing on the table because the first anniversary happens only once.

Miss Martin couldn't stand still in one place. Allison hasn't been late yet because Lydia came earlier to make sure everything is perfect. Waiting for her, she looked in the mirror -- impeccable make-up, strawberry-blond curls were twirled even more then usually, bright eyes and smile. Spotless.

 The blonde beamed and turned back as she heard the sound of the opening doors. Allison entered the room an Lydia couldn't have enough of looking at her -- sharp make-up, chocolate hair pinned up high in a bun and a short black dress. Yes, Allison was beautiful.

She was quite different then Lydia whose look didn't miss anything either but was distinctively different.

The brunette smiled and kissed the smaller girl . Lydia climbed on her toes (despite having high stilettos) to extend the kiss. Their tongues were binding together, quavering as if they made cohesion and they were split only by misunderstanding. When they both were out of breathe Allison went back a bit and said, "Hi babe, happy anniversary. Look what I've got," and she took the coconut pralines out, Lydia's favorite.

"Thank you and you too," Lydia muttered  and turned back to show the bottle of champagne, "It'll suit perfectly with chocolates."

Not waiting any longer, she pushed most of the pillows from the bed and pulling Allison with her, they lunged on the bed kissing passionately. Lydia couldn't resist from touching hunter's soft skin.

Slowly unbuttoning Allison's dress, she took it off and a beautiful lingerie picturing rosy nipples showed up.  Lydia smiled and kissed the other one's neck, this time more slowly, leisurely tasting her.

Allison stopped caressing her girlfriend, reached to the zip on the side of Lydia's dress and with quick, agile move she pulled it off. Then, she took the praline, put one part in her mouth and leaned over Lydia for her to take the another half. Chocolate was delicious, it was melting in their mouths and taste of coconut was staying for long. They felt it during the kiss which became sweeter with a note of coconut.

Allison undid Lydia's bra and she couldn't stop looking at her full breasts.  Slowly, she started rubbing Lydia's nipples, on which the other girl was  humming with pleasure. Not wanting to be selfish, Lydia quickly made the same thing with Allison and after a moment her hands were caressing brunette's breasts.

Both were purring from sexual excitement.  Lydia couldn't wait any longer. She took another praline and enjoyed the coconut mixed with chocolate in her mouth while taking off Allison's lacy panties.

Her hands were burying quickly into another girl. With two slender fingers she was circling inside her listening to her pleasant squealing when Lydia pressed her fingers in the exact place Allison loved so much. When the brunette was coming, Lydia took her fingers out changing them with tongue tasting her combined with the coconut flavored chocolate. Lydia hadn't felt anything like this in her life.

When Allison came one more time she sighed and said, "You're amazing but now it's my turn."

She swiftly took off her girl's dampish thong and slowly kissed every fraction of her juicy ass. Allison's lips were lazily approaching to her clitoris and Lydia was only deeply breathing, "Please, do it. Do it already!"

Allison didn't wait any longer. She put her finger into Lydia and more and more quickly she moved them inside her, kissing Lydia's belly at the same time. Lydia came with a quite scream and then both of them fell on the bed without breath.

"I love you."

"I love you too. Let's pour some champagne," responded Lydia with a grin and she filled the two crystal glasses with the bubbles.

They were lazily sipping it still not being over after sex. Allison took another praline and ate with Lydia finishing it with a sweet kiss. Ambrosia -- expensive champagne and coconut chocolates.

Lydia was lying on her belly watching her girlfriend gently trucking her stretch marks which were creating the pattern, making peculiar tattoo on her legs. Allison couldn't resist to look and touch them, "I love them, they are making a unique motive -- your motive."

Embarrassed, Lydia (it was a rare look for her) looked at Allison and kissed her on the cheek, "You're the most beloved human being in the world."

They were like this, drinking bubbles and eating chocolates till being tired up they felt asleep with tangled limbs.

***

Stiles woke up suddenly. _What the hell was that?! Why the hell was he dreaming about his old school love and his best friend's girlfriend!? Why in such way?!_  He was terrified but still aroused.

Stiles turned to see if Derek is lying next to him. He was, breathing calmly and his chest was going up and down steadily. Stiles was looking at him and slowly calming down. However, Derek as if he felt Stiles looking at him, opened his eyes.

"Stiles?" he asked sleepily, "You smell like sex and dread?" he stated confused.

The younger boy mumbled something quietly.

"Were you dreaming about me?" Derek asked with a smirk wide-awake by Stiles' scent.

"I did not, actually," he answered sheepishly.

The Alpha's brows drifted so high that they almost hid in his hair, "What were you dreaming about?" he requested, red eyes flashing in the dark, "Who?!" he growled lightly.

"No one. Nobody, seriously. It doesn't matter. Let's go to sleep. It's," he looked at his phone, "4 in the morning," human boy said and kissed Derek.

Derek turned quickly and fiercely answered on it with the rough, wet kiss. Stiles grinned and put his head on Derek's chest listening to his accelerated breath after kissing.

Lying on him, the boy was slowly forgetting about the dream. He was abashed that his mind could create something like this when he had Derek here. Loving him over all -- the Alpha Wolf.

Listening to the heart beat of his werewolf he felt asleep dreaming only about sex with Derek.


End file.
